powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 33
' Name': Nathan Thompson Alias: Senator Thompson, N.T. Alignment: Lawful Neutral Species: Altered Age: 56 Occupation: Senator of New York, The Mole Affiliation: Adam's Group, The United Nations, The Government Powers: Telekinesis-Advanced Level (Telekinetically Supernatural Conditioning, Molecular Manipulation, Telekinetic Blast, Compression, and Destruction) Telepathy-Advanced Level (Remote Telepathy, Mind Image, Telepathic Language Instruction, Projective Omnilingualism, Telepathic Relay, Telepathic Hijacking, Psychic Shield, Psychic Inhibitors, Pushing) Abilities: Peak Human Intelligence, Enhanced Memory, Business Intuition, Tactical Analysis, Psychological Intuition Motto: "I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Quotes: "Richard Stockton, Ariel Groves, Daniel Khan, and Herschel Kierkegaard, we converge together once again but this time, and in the future, it will be through a remote telepathic relay that will likely be stretching thousands of miles. In this digital age, encryption/decryption advancements and ease of access has made our communications less secure, and even hidden from the mental penetration of the Overmind, we ourselves have gone the extra step to have an impregnable channel. The hacker known as Owen Auerheimer has made our vulnerabilities known when he discovered Ezekiel's existence ... what more could a hacker with the supernatural talent for it do? Right now, I must congratulate you all for progressing one step closer to the plan, but there is an obstacle we must remove first. A group of extraterrestrials are encroaching on our humble planet, and I must ask you to make the necessary preparations. I will give you all more intelligence on this threat when the need arises, but for now, the U.N. will be our first defense in case things go sour. Thank you." "Director Evans, everything has gone according to plan so far. Richard Stockton has became the monarch of the country that is our base of operations, Daniel Khan and his warden is observing the movements of Charles Bishop and is leading the Lotus Group according to our designs, Ariel Groves has supplied us with several unfettered killers willing to follow our plans without awareness of our real goals, and Herschel Kierkegaard and his organization is our clean up crew. The public and the government are not aware of my abilities and as the Senator of New York, I am maintaining an eye on Sylvester Stockton. And once again, I thank you for allowing me to access my abilities all those years ago. Nothing would have ever been the same." "I am Senator Thompson, of the U.S. Senate, and I welcome you to Washington DC with open arms. We will be happy to initiate the Interstellar Exchange to develop more amicable relations between our two worlds. Hopefully, we can use this time together in the interest of synergistic cultivation of the societies our species have built upon four thousands of years and create a new foundation for a greater tomorrow. Unfortunately, the public are far more apprehensive for now and will only greet you with prejudice, but an opportunity will arise when the government will not have to secure you and your resources as our well kept secret." Category:Blog posts